yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FukoSan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Downloads page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bullet731108 (talk) 21:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It seems I'd have to start a new game and get the right effects because I already got one of them (in the place that looks like a chapel). And about getting to that place, pay attention, the way is kinda long, but it's worth it: -First, you have to go to the Red streetlight world, go to the pole with four lights (Gray road) -Then, from there, go up (just passing a little from the railroad), then left to the stairs (Green World) -Once there, you will have to go to Neon World, there is a cube to the northeast of the entrance, it will take you to the Construction Frame Building -There, you take the elevator to the top floor and interact with a screw behind de door (Cog Maze) -In Cog Maze, just follow the map to the Forest Pier http://yume2kki.wikia.com/wiki/File:2kki-map-cog.png -Now that you made it to this place, things get a little tricky, go to the Abandoned Factory through the correct way according the version you play -Once in the factory, get to the part where there are some signs with numbers on them, go to the one that leads you to Big Red -Once Big Red took you to a place where there are windmills, go to the northeast, then continue to the north, you will get to a place that is like a maze with some pipes in the foreground (some parts of the floor are white) -In that factory-like place, you will have to find your way to the north, you will get to a place that looks like another part of the Abandoned Factory -(If I remember well) There are some lamps hanging, go to the north, there would be an entrance to a place that looks like a combination between Venece and Greece. -There you will have to go to the east and get down some ladders, when you see a door near a dead end, enter there, it will take you to the Chaotic Buildings -Once there, follow the only way there is until you get near a place that looks like a mansion with a crystal infront of it (the picture I uploaded some days ago) -From the crystal, go west and you will have to get through a little maze there, if you follow it correctly, you will enter a zone that looks a little like an abandoned hotel. There is only one way that leads to somewhat a hall (you enter there from a door in the left), the right door takes you to the Underground, the only comparision I know for that place would be with a chapel or a church. Clear as mud, huh? KenjiMinamoto (talk) 20:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC) KenjiMinamoto (talk) 19:22, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Es un gusto haber sido de ayuda y sí, mi lengua madre es el Español, sólo que en Internet tengo la costumbre de dejar en sitios como este los mensajes en Inglés. KenjiMinamoto (talk) 20:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) No hay problema. Porcierto, creo que me equivoqué en algunas cosas en darte la dirección del Underground por el camino larguísimo que estaba dando. En un rato mejor grabo un video de cómo llegar ahí, que además, sólo encuentro uno de los huevos que se dice que está ahí (el de adentro del lugar que tiene la luz proyectada con vitrales). KenjiMinamoto (talk) 21:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Bueno, al menos ya encontraste ese lugar. No sabía del atajo en los apartamentos, me servirá mucho para cuando busco la Costa perdida (Hidden Shoal ), que porcierto, ya usé la motosierra contra aquel ser rojo de la estatua y no encuentro la más mínima señal del monolito negro que se supone, aparecería con dicho personaje muerto. KenjiMinamoto (talk) 21:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Entonces ahí estuvo todo este tiempo?! O_oU Muchas gracias! 'Asae (talk) 21:30, Octuber, 04 2014 (UTC) '''You're welcome ^-^ I don't know how to correctly add a new page for a new area , sorry( Because there are a passage in the industrial maze who leads in another area ) "Destroyed Underground" seems to be a good name !I have a idea for this creepy place after it ... "Ghost Town" or "Abandoned Town" can fit on it , i think ... eggs apparently according to a friend who tried to completely COMPLETELY like hardcore-style 100% Y2kki there's around like 24 eggs but he only has 23 but also wataru's file only shows that there should be like 16 and there's only 8 menus (1 more menu per 2 eggs I think?) and searching for variables is not helping for him apparently we are trapped in urotsuki's eternal cycle of eggs TamayoMeri (talk) 20:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) EGGS.... Egg Carton Talk He said he looked up the variable for the eggs and found that there were 3 variables each for each egg - thus making it 24 eggs. He's actually ''gone and went and found 23/24 eggs but he can't find that last one. I've looked in RPGMaker myself, but only found 2 variables attached to the eggs. It could be because I only actually looked at one egg IIRC? But I'll continue checking each egg. Also yeah, you list 9 eggs when there's 8 said in the article. I think more eggs unlock more things since not only are there new Menu Skins, there's more PC BG music as well (like a piano version of the Y2kki PC theme that is absolutely heartbreaking... I recommend going in RPGmaker2003 and listening to it in the files). I don't know if you can help me, but... I recently downloaded version 0.101c and some of the music and sounds aren't playing in places such as the Graveyard World, the Intestines Maze, and others. I checked the wiki again and downloaded version 0.101d and the game won't let me play, telling me in Japanese that there are missing files. I was able to fix this second problem in 0.101c but not in this newer version. I'm using a Windows XP computer with Applocale. I tried posting on the /tkki/ board on Uboachan and no responses yet. Actually I managed to solve the missing file issue last night. Now I just have the issue where (this happened in both version 0.101c and 0.101d) no music plays in certain parts of the game. This happens in but is probably not limited to: *The Intestines Maze *The Graveyard World *The Library I just downloaded version 0.100b and tried replacing the particular music files in version 0.101d with the ones in 0.100b. Still not working. I launched that version too and no music in those same areas. It's weird because the last version I ever played was either version 0.100a or 0.101a and there was the proper music. So I don't know, maybe it's just my computer? Important Question Hi FukoSan. I was wondering if you would like to be granted administrator privileges. I am currently studying atm and can't edit too much right now, so as you are the third biggest contributor (ignoring the Wikia bot) on the site, and LainIwakura is also a user-turned-admin, I'd like to offer you a staff position. What do you say? Bullet731108 (talk) 20:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Bullet731108 Hi FukoSan. I've got no problems with the DiscordIntegrator being applied on the main page, so you've got my approval. Bullet731108 (talk) 07:43, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Oi, huu ... se você lembra, eu ainda vou enviar um link do MEGA para um Download do meu SaveFile, 195 papéis de parede e sem fim. Versão 0.108c. Link: https: //mega.nz/#! KKZTCSDK! Fup5bl4_TcaIXqHRLIDWU - ytKBxzGbeHR7BuHSKQPg 333ue (talk) 16:44, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello there! Is there some way to fix aspect ratio in Yume 2kki? Mine seems to stretch to 16:9 (Windows 7; 1920x1080) Grunt55 (talk) 16:58, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Secret painting on Art Gallery Technically, before renewal of Sea of Clouds, it led to unused isolated section of the map. Activation switch never used so far and it still remains as unused switch. Since Sea of Cloud was updated, it serves no purpose, unfortunately. WavyUp (talk) 03:05, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Solo una cosa Si tienes tiempo, te pido que borres esta imagen. Gracias. GreenToxic (talk) 14:38, February 12, 2020 (UTC) I heard that there was someone who vandalized the wiki last week...